Rooftop Antics
by Mrs. Haynes
Summary: Companion to Starling City's Angel. SPOILERS FOR ORIGINAL STORY Rachael decides to have a little bit of fun with the Hood. Suck at summaries. Reviews welcome


**Author Note: Hey guys this was a one-shot request by WinterRain 36. I wish to thank them for encouraging me to look at Starling City's Angel again. Also this does link to something I want to do in that story so spoilerish, so don't read if you don't want to. Please review and maybe leave a one shot idea of your own and if I like it I will be more than happy to write it for you.**

Rachael stormed into her apartment and headed straight to her bedroom, slamming every door in her path. That glorified hoodie had shut her out yet again. Tonight she would meet this Hood and it would be on her terms for a change not his.

Rachael opened the secret compartment at the back of her wardrobe and pulled out everything she needed for her plan to work. She placed everything on her bed as a plan formulated in her mind. She stripped out of her normal clothes and looked at her favourite outfit. The Angel is what the media called her an idol for this city to look towards; funny that both of Rachael's identities held the same title and nobody batted an eyelid. Rachael started to get dressed as

The outfit was white with hints of silver on it. It was a two piece outfit. The white top fastened behind her neck and ended at the bottom of her ribcage, the fabric suited Rachael perfectly as it didn't restrict her movements and allowed her to store her weapons in an easy to get to way. Her midriff was shown off by the top and scars were visible on her hips and lower back. The second piece of her outfit were tight hip hugging shorts which stopped mid thigh, showing off Rachael's long legs before her white knee high boots got in the way. She stopped and smiled at herself in her full length mirror. She was nearly ready to go out and get her guy but not quite. She pulled on her red wig over her natural brown hair and slipped on her white contacts over her hazel eyes, the wig and the contact were highly annoying but at least they couldn't be taken from her in the middle of a fight, like a hood she thought. She pulled her holders onto her back and fastened her belt around her waist. She grabbed her two swords and placed them into her holders and filled her belt with daggers adding two daggers into each of her boots. She smiled at the mirror and launched herself out her bedroom window onto the fire escape.

Rachael had to admit to herself that this was more fun than she could ever have in her other life, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and free falling off of buildings. She landed on the roof of a building just off the side of Queen Consolidated and smiled when she saw The Hood standing at the edge of the roof.

"Hey there solider, what are you up to?" Rachael asked her voice lower and sultry than it usually would be.

"Looking out onto the city you?" The Hood asked without turning around to look at her.

"Looking for you actually." Rachael said as she started walking towards The Hood. "I want to know why you cut me for the Vertigo work."

The Hood turned to face Rachael and he smiled under his hood.

"Well we wouldn't want a pretty lady like you getting hurt in a fight." He said as he gestured towards Rachael.

"Well how would you know if I'm a pretty lady under my disguise? Unless you actually thought this is what I look like in real life. And anyway I have some moves of my own so you don't need to worry about my safety." Rachael replied leaning forward, arching her back.

The Hood laughed. "Well of course you have to be pretty to pull off that outfit. Any way I trust you have moves although those scars might not agree."

"Well we all have scars. I just wear mine with pride whereas you hide yours away. I mean ..."

Before Rachael could finish her sentence an arrow whizzed past her head.

"Let's test those moves."

Rachael pulled one of her swords from the holder on her back and smacked an arrow away from her.

"Now, now that is cheating fight me like a man." Rachael purred enjoying this more than she should.

The Hood dropped a hand away from his quiver and brandished his bow like a sword.

Rachael rushed forward, her sword striking The Hood's arm splitting the fabric.

"All I was going to ask was what is with all the green?" Rachael said in a breath, starting to lose footing, The Hood stepping towards her.

"Well I trained in a jungle so I blend in with green, or I did." The Hood said as he leaned back to avoid a swinging blow from Rachael's sword.

"Well it doesn't work as well in the concrete jungle." Rachael laughed as The Hood threw an arrow at her feet.

Within seconds the arrow exploded at Rachael's feet.

"You bastard." Rachael shouted as a ringing faded in her ears. She grabbed a dagger from her belt and flung it at The Hood it sliced right through his bow string.

The Hood stared at Angel and the bow then back again. He managed to dodge the punch that the Angel aimed at his head but while he avoided that he missed her foot lacing his ankle which sent him sprawling onto the roof. Rachael manages to drag his body towards the air vent and has him tied in a few seconds.

After a few seconds Rachael crouches down beside him.

"Well anything to say solider." Rachael spoke softly leaning against his chest.

"Well white isn't exactly a great colour choice either you know." The Hood spoke clearly as if this was a normal situation.

Rachael threw a leg over The Hood so she was straddling his hips.

"Hhmm. Well it is it makes me stand out, it's symbolic. White stands for innocence, goodness, purity and hope. But most of all solider it symbolises protection, and that is what I stand for above everything else. I am this city's protector so you understand why I can't have a mad man with bow and arrows running around rooftops, without knowing who he is."

The Hood started to struggle underneath Rachael and she couldn't help but smile.

"But first since you stopped me having fun with the drugs bust. I'm gonna have some fun with you."

Rachael moved her hand along the edge of the hood not moving it away from his face. She ran her hand along his chest until she found the zipper for his costume. She tugged the zipper down slowly revealing his chest bit by bit. She ran her hand slowly across each and every visible scar on his skin.

"Don't" The Hood struggling more against the robes. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't see these."

Before Rachael could stop herself she bent her head and kissed down every inch of scar tissue that covered his chest.

"We all have scars. And they are beautiful." Rachael said breathless, not from the fight but from the sight of him.

She pulled his hands up and placed them on her hips, she felt her hands roam across her skin and felt a tingle across her skin. The Hood tried to reach forward and kiss Rachael but missed.

Rachael placed her lips on the Hood's neck and bit him slightly, her hands still roaming his chest. She heard him inhale sharply as his hands tightened on her hips. She continued to kiss up and as she reached his jaw as his breathing became even more hitched.

"Okay. Time for the show." Rachael whispered as she pulled back and grabbed his hood. Pushing it back Rachael got the shock of her life.

"Oliver Queen!" Rachael spoke louder than she meant to. Oliver Queen her boyfriend and she hadn't even realised. Shame on me, Rachael thought.

"Wait no" Oliver said his breathing still not under control.

Rachael laughed as she pushed herself up from the ground.

"Mr Queen I will have to be keeping an eye on you in the future." Rachael said rearranging herself.

"Wait that's a bit unfair! How do you get to know who I am and I'm left guessing" Oliver asked his chest still exposed. "Show me who you are."

"How about no?" Rachael asked twirling a strand of red hair over her finger. "Maybe another time Oliver. Maybe I'll let you tie me up?" Rachael said her hands on her hips, ghosting over where Oliver's hands had been moments ago.

Rachael reached to her belt and threw a knife just far enough away from Oliver.

"See you another time" Rachael said as she turned and threw herself of the roof, leaving Oliver hot and bothered and literally nowhere to go.


End file.
